Story in the Old West
by WriterForLifeAndLove
Summary: Swan Queen One Shot - Regina's a tavern owner, Emma's a criminal. Set in the old west. The two meet by chance and an instant connection is made.


It was a normal day, of course, in the Poisoned Apple as Miss Regina Mills began laying out the stools and chairs for the early rising customers. For many a time she had been frowned upon for refusing the idea of matrimony and taking over the old Gold's place, but after many years of pleasant atmosphere's within the tavern the townsfolk both grew on her and had her grow n themselves.

"Morning Miss Regina, how are you on this fine mourn?" A petite brunette said, a smile in her voice and a skip in her step as she walked ahead of her grandmother.

Regina smiled at her friends, Widow Lucas and her Granddaughter and bowed her head gratefully "I am wonderful dear, what brings you here?" She asked as she pulled up to glasses, preparing their usual drinks.

"News from the cities - seem like the Swan is nearby, they say he's notorious and villainous!" Ruby cried, her arms and hands describing the events of the Swan's latest crime. "And then he totally kicked butt - oh sorry, excuse my language - but seriously Miss Regina, he's definitely getting close - so we came by to see if you would like any extra security? We could talk to August and Graham for you if you like?"

Regina smiled warmly at the two women but shook her head in the negative "Thank you dears but that's not necessary," She pulled up the shotgun that rested behind the bar. "Old Henry here has never failed me when troubles come about - remember that Neal lad way back? He definitely learnt about Henry the hard way."

The women chuckled together and continued the conversation through out the rest of the working day - even as more customers entered the tavern, and in Ruby's case when young Miss Belle entered.

"M-Miss Belle." She stuttered as the young woman pressed her fingers gently at her shirt as she ordered her drink. "H-how are you t-today?" Ruby continued - glaring at Regina and her grandmother as they giggled at her awkward attitude to the woman of her affections.

You see, what many people do not know about the Old West town of Storybrooke, is that the people here accept you for what you are and not what you should be - and the people who don't, well they don't reside in the town any more.

"Well I am mighty fine Miss Ruby, thank you for asking." She said, her strong southern accent causing Ruby to blush even more. A smile graced her red lips as she brought her soft fingers to the brunette's cheek. "Would you care to join me for a drink? If you are not to busy of course - I wouldn't like to intrude on conversation."

"I-I'd love to...t-thank you Miss Belle." Ruby smiled, taking the gloved hand in her own as she led the beauty to a private table where the could talk much more freely and of...private matters.

Granny chuckled "Those two girls better get hitched soon or I'll have to shotgun them." Regina laughed with the old woman, although she immediately regretted it when the look was reverted to her. "You too Miss Regina, y'all must settle down soon love - wouldn't want to be labelled a prude forever now would ya?"

Regina rolled her eyes and shoved the woman's shoulder "I'm looking for True Love Granny, I suppose I just haven't found it yet-"

Suddenly a gun went off making the folk inside the tavern to scream and duck for cover beneath the tables, all except for Regina who glared at the interruption, her fingers itching towards Old Henry who sat beside her at the table.

But it was when her eyes connected with bright green irises did she falter in breath and in beat, because never had she seen such beauty in a person before.

Long blonde curled hair fell just above the breast bone, enough tresses to frame the delicate but sharp features of their face. The curved body was enclosed in a loose flowing shirt and a reddish leather jacket hugging the body tightly just as the black loose but tight breeches that they wore did to the nice curved buttocks.

It was the eyes, however, that kept Regina's attention.

"The Swan is in the tavern my dear friends - drinks are on me, unless one of you beautiful ladies wishes to take it's place." The blonde smirked, pocketing the pistol back into it's holster.

"Your a woman?" Regina said, her words barely above a whisper but the Swan woman heard them as if they were daggered words.

She rose an eyebrow "Is that a problem lady?"

Regina just smirked in return "No, no problem - just makes the fact that you've beaten many men out of their wives and money even more hilarious." She chuckled to herself at the irony of it all, _did those men even know who they were losing too?_

The blonde women laughed also and made her way over to the bar side "You're pretty funny," Green met brown once again and a cool smile slipped over the blonde's lips "Names Emma, Emma Swan. Yours?"

Regina smiled back and held out her hand to the thief "Regina Mills." She frowned slightly at the electric shock that coursed through her body when Emma clasped her hand to shake, she frowned even more so when her mouth and voice moved on its own accord. "Need a place to stay?"

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise, not in all her life had she ever been offered a room with no apparent strings attached. But she couldn't help the question. "What's in it for you?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, her long silky brown hair falling even more so from the plaits upon her head, and smiled a warm smile "Nothing, just company s'pose. What do you say Miss Swan?"

Taking a moment to think on the offer she had been given she turned back to the woman before - an odd feeling curling up within her stomach at the thought of being able to see her again, it made the seemingly dead heart in her chest beat a little quicker. She smiled and stole the glass of cider that Regina had been nursing throughout the day. "You've got yourself a deal, your majesty."

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"Jesus woman you definitely work fast!" Emma panted as the brunette before her shoved her onto the bed behind her, the mattress springing underneath their combined weight as Regina straddled the half naked blonde.

She smiled "Of course, can't deny the heart now can we?"

Emma gulped as Regina leant her lips to bite and lick at her pulse point making her moan and clasp tightly at the woman's thighs. "Damn. Knew. Towns. Were. Sexy."

Shoving her down onto the bed Regina smirked as she slowly undid the strings on her purple corset, a lustful smile taking its place the moment it was removed and she caught the darkened green eyes before her.

"Glad we eloped now?" She whispered lustfully as she kissed up the blonde's bare torso, nipping the bare skin every now and again.

She wasn't met with words, only deep and hearty moans as her tanned breasts brushed against skin. Regina definitely wasn't surprised, however, when she found herself in a reversed position, the rest of their clothing discarded around the room.

"You best pick that up." She warned, her breathlessness lessening the bite in the supposed threat.

Emma chuckled as she kissed the woman deeply, taking the bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently, smiling softly at the purr it gained in response. "God you are beautiful my love," She whispered as she placed a trail of hot and wet kisses down Regina's neck, smirking slightly when she moaned at the light touch of lips to erect nipple.

"Especially when you make that sound." She breathed as she took the tanned nipple between her lips, sucking and biting vigorously but gently enough that it didn't cause any pain. Her fingers brushed and pinched the unseen one until she changed positions, smiling again at the moans that escaped her newlyweds lips.

Regina arched her back, the pool between her legs becoming more problematic and uncomfortable the more Emma teased her.

She had never been one for begging but in that moment as Emma's fingers traced up and down so close to her core, she couldn't bare it any longer.

"_Please_." Regina breathed, her voice shaky and her eyes snapped shut. "Don't tease."

Emma leaned up with one arm on the side of Regina's face, pulling the sweat held tresses away from her eyes. "Look at me." She said, smiling brightly when the brunette obliged instantly. "Don't close your eyes."

Nodding slightly, brown and green met in a haze as two delicate fingers slipped through wet folds and began to work - what Regina would call - _their magic_ bringing the two lovers closer than they had ever been in the past two days.

As climax's were hit and reached over and over again that night the town of Storybrooke reflected on the story of the eloped lovers who's love became a reality the moment their eyes met. No one in the town had ever truly believed in True Love - nor had they ever witnessed it. But the Swan and the Mills had proven to all that all it takes is a leap of faith of mixed up trouble to become a story in the Old West.

* * *

**I know - weird one shot I guess, but it came to me suddenly and I was like - what the heck?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
